C'est beau l'amour !
by laitue
Summary: Une journée au QG tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire pour Archer jusqu'à ce que le Commandant Armstrong lui révèle ses sentiments. A partir de là les événements vont s'enchainer à la grande frayeur du Colonel blafard. [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : C'est beau l'amour !  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Archer et Armstrong, plus les autres militaires  
**Pairing **: ArcherXArmstrong (Pour votre santé protégez vos yeux ! XD)  
**Rating** : T (bon je mets du T au cas où mais ça doit normalement rester soft, on va dire que ça sera pour le langage fleuri des militaires...enfin de Kimblee surtout ^^)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Archer elle peut le garder, l'enterrer vivant ou l'envoyer sur une autre planète je m'en moque…quoique l'enterrer vivant sur une autre planète ça pourrait être sympa !  
**Béta-lectrice **: Matsuyama  
**Résumé** : Une journée au QG tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire pour Archer jusqu'à ce que le Commandant Armstrong lui révèle ses sentiments. À partir de là les événements vont s'enchaîner à la grande frayeur du Colonel blafard.

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Le Colonel Frank Archer était installé à son bureau si parfaitement bien rangé en train de relire des documents administratifs parfaitement bien rédigés. Il interrompit sa lecture lorsque son secrétaire pénétra dans la pièce dans le but de l'informer que le Commandant Armstrong était arrivé pour lui transmettre son rapport de la semaine. Archer autorisa l'entrée du colosse d'un hochement de tête avant de congédier dédaigneusement son subalterne d'un geste de la main.

« _Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois.  
-La ponctualité est une tradition transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.  
-Oui bien sûr, épargnez moi donc vos habituelles anecdotes familiales et passez-moi ce rapport.  
-Bien Colonel.  
-Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect dans les agissements des frères Elric ces derniers jours ? _demanda froidement l'homme au teint pâle en commençant à feuilleter le document qui venait de lui être remis.  
_-Non Colonel.  
__-Je vois : rien de suspect à signaler, il faut croire qu'ils savent dissimuler leurs manigances. Je vais étudier ce rapport consciencieusement. Laissez-moi maintenant.  
__-Bien Colonel._ »

Curieusement le Commandant Armstrong n'obéît pas à l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné et resta à dévisager Archer qui finit par lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

« _Y aurait-il autre chose dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part Commandant ?  
__-Hein…heu…non rien…rien du tout…_bredouilla Armstrong en rougissant.  
_-Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être quitter ce bureau.  
-Oui Colonel. Tout de suite Colonel. »_

Le colosse salua rapidement son supérieur avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Archer fixa la porte d'un air quelque peu intrigué en songeant au comportement insolite d'Armstrong puis il se replongea dans sa lecture en haussant les épaules.

* * *

_Voilà une petite histoire dédicacée à une amie qui a eu la merveilleuse (et complétement tordue) idée de ce couple improbable, j'espére que ça te plaira Aliénor ^^  
__A l'origine c'était sensé être un one-shot mais j'ai été trés inspirée donc faut plutôt compter sur une dizaine de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore qui sera le plus à plaindre : Armstrong ou Archer ? En tout cas je m'excuse d'avance auprés d'Armstrong, je suis trés cruelle de le coller avec le hareng.  
Sur ce à bientôt pour le premier chapitre, il arrivera d'ici un jour ou deux..._


	2. La déclaration

**Chapitre 1 : La déclaration  
**

À la fin de cette bonne matinée de travail, Frank Archer était heureux de pouvoir rejoindre la cafétéria du QG : il avait très faim et ça tombait bien parce qu'aujourd'hui il y avait du hareng au menu, son plat préféré. Après s'être fait servir une double ration de hareng et pommes de terre au four et s'être emparé du dernier chou à la crème qui restait, doublant au passage les simples soldats qui lui jetèrent un regard mêlé de crainte et d'indignation, Archer s'installa à une table vide du réfectoire et commença à manger avec appétit. Relevant la tête pour se servir à boire, il constata qu'une fois encore les tables environnant la sienne étaient inoccupées. C'était une chose qu'il avait remarqué au cours de sa longue carrière dans l'armée : il existait toujours un espace de vide absolu entre lui et les autres soldats, comme si ses subalternes tenaient à maintenir une sorte de « no man's land » entre lui et eux. Il trouvait cela quelque peu étrange, pas dérangeant bien au contraire vu qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement de côtoyer ces sous-fifres tout justes bons à servir sous ses ordres, mais parfois cela lui donnait la légère et désagréable impression de sentir le poisson pourri. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à manger quand il aperçut à une table plus éloignée Mustang qui déjeunait avec son équipe au grand complet et l'espèce de nabot qui se prenait pour un alchimiste. Les hommes discutaient activement, probablement à propos d'une histoire de filles vu la réputation de coureur de jupons de ce bellâtre qui croyait être un grand colonel songea Archer avec dédain, tandis que le Lieutenant relisait un dossier, la seule à bosser dans cette équipe de fainéants considéra-t-il, et que le gamin bâfrait comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Il plissa ses yeux bleus glacier avec mépris : déjeuner avec ses hommes, quelle absurdité vraiment ! Seul Mustang pouvait s'abaisser à ce genre de choses. En avalant un morceau de poisson, il se demanda s'il aurait dû demander à Kimblee de l'accompagner pour manger. En y réfléchissant, non il valait mieux qu'il le laisse manger seul dans sa chambre : avec lui à ses côtés c'est la moitié du réfectoire qui aurait été désertée autour d'eux et pas juste quelques tables. En plus la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé avec l'Écarlate celui-ci avait fait exploser une bouteille de sauce et avait taché son si bel uniforme. Il était mieux tout seul, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne vraiment haut gradé et obtienne la permission de manger dans une salle à part en compagnie de militaires de son rang…sauf Mustang, lui il le collerait à la corvée de patates ! Souriant à cette idée réjouissante, il termina son assiette et c'est alors qu'il allait déguster son chou à la crème qu'Armstrong bondit sur une table dans un phénoménal craquement de bois.

_« Je suis le Commandant Alex Louis Armstrong ! Digne représentant de la famille Armstrong dont les nombreuses valeurs se transmettent de générations en générations. Et c'est pour faire honneur à la noble et très ancienne lignée Armstrong qui s'est illustrée de générations en générations au sein de l'armée… »_

Allons donc qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore au colosse à la houppette blonde s'interrogea Archer en soupirant d'un air blasé. Et vas y que je retire ma chemise ! Et vas y que je fais jouer mes muscles comme un vulgaire Hercule de foire ! Et vas y que j'aveugle tout le monde avec de ridicules petites étoiles, roses en plus !

_« …que je me doit de révéler ce que j'ai sur le cœur même si cela est très difficile pour moi. J'ai peur de ce que je dois avouer mais je n'ai pas honte de le reconnaître car un membre de la famille Armstrong n'a jamais honte de ce qu'il ressent. Et même si j'ai peur de ce que je dois vous dire il est temps pour moi de crier à la face du monde ce que j'ai au plus profond de mon cœur car c'est ça le vrai courage. C'est affronter sa peur. Et le courage est une valeur transmise de générations en générations dans la famille Armstrong. C'est pourquoi je vous le dit à vous tous ici et maintenant… »_

Mais il en avait encore pour longtemps avec son monologue ? C'était pénible franchement ! D'ailleurs ce comportement était intolérable ! Il allait falloir qu'il lui en touche deux mots : ces petites exhibitions ridiculisaient le major et comme il était sous ses ordres c'était finalement lui, Frank Archer, qui était ridicule. Cette fois-ci c'était la dernière fois qu'il se comportait de cette façon, il mettrait les choses au clair avec le colosse dès cette après-midi et il ne serait plus question de tolérer un tel comportement. Le militaire au teint pâle, ayant pris sa décision à ce sujet, se dépêcha de vite terminer son repas pour retourner dans son bureau afin de mettre au point un petit laïus pour sermonner le digne représentant de la famille Armstrong. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour faire descendre le chou à la crème plutôt bourratif.

_« …moi Alex Louis Amstrong, je suis fou amoureux du Colonel Frank Archer !!! »_

Frank Archer, s'étouffant à moitié, recracha brusquement l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler sous la forme d'un magnifique geyser. Quand il reprit contenance, il constata que des centaines d'yeux ahuris étaient fixés sur lui mais ce ne fût pas ce qui le terrifia le plus. Non, ce qui manqua de lui provoquer une presque seconde crise cardiaque, ce fût le regard énamouré du colosse torse nu à la houppette blonde qui se tenait devant lui entouré d'une myriade de petites étoiles roses scintillantes. Archer, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, se leva brusquement et, tentant de s'enfuir sur ses jambes flageolantes, tomba à la renverse en se prenant les pieds dans sa chaise.

_« Frank ! Mon amour, ça va ? »_

Archer, indigné de tant de familiarité de la part d'un subalterne, se releva promptement et, tout en fusillant l'homme torse nu de son regard le plus glacial, pointa un doigt tremblant dans sa direction.

_« Veuillez cesser cela immédiatement ! Votre plaisanterie n'est absolument pas drôle ! J'exige des excuses sur le champ ! Et vous serez sévèrement réprimandé !  
-Mais voyons Colonel. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie : je suis tout à fait sérieux.  
-Vous…vous ne plaisantez pas ?  
-Non. Je vous aime. Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.»_

Archer déglutit difficilement en se mettant à transpirer abondamment tandis qu'Armstrong l'observait d'un air inquiet, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien traumatiser son beau colonel au teint d'albâtre de cette façon. Tout autour un silence de mort régnait alors que tous les militaires sans exception avaient les yeux rivés sur ce couple incroyable. Soudain un bruit retentissant vint troubler le mutisme qui s'était installé dans le réfectoire.

_« MWAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
__-Colonel mais arrêtez de rire ce n'est pas drôle ! _murmura la jeune femme blonde en se tournant vers son supérieur qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
_-MWAHAHAHAHA !!! JE VOUS ASSURE QUE SI HAWKEYE !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!! C'EST HILARANT !!! AMSTRONG QUI FAIT SA DÉCLARATION À ARCHER !!! EN PUBLIC EN PLUS !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! PUIS VOUS AVEZ VU SA TÊTE A L'AUTRE COUILLON ?!! IL EST ENCORE PLUS BLANC QUE D'HABITUDE !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
__-Colonel arrêtez c'est gênant ! Tout le monde nous regarde, _ajouta le fumeur qui était assis à sa droite.  
_-MAIS NON T'INQUIÈTES PAS HAVOC ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!! DE TOUTE FACON ON NE PEUT PAS AVOIR L'AIR PLUS STUPIDE QU'ARCHER !!! VOUS AVEZ VU QUAND IL A MANQUÉ DE S'ÉTOUFFER DANS SON VERRE D'EAU ? C'ÉTAIT TROP DRÔLE!!!! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! »_

Archer fulminait de rage, il porta la main à sa ceinture afin de s'emparer de son arme pour abattre d'une balle entre les deux yeux, ou d'une quinzaine de balles plutôt, Roy Mustang qui se tordait de rire en tapant frénétiquement du poing sur la table. Peu lui importait de passer en Cour Martial pour ça, il voulait le descendre immédiatement ! Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait laissé son revolver dans le tiroir de son bureau et, avec un glapissement de rage qui tentait d'être contenu, il parti se réfugier dans ses quartiers tandis que les appels désespérément romantiques d'Armstrong se mêlaient aux hurlements hilares de Mustang.

* * *

_Attention les choses sérieuses commencent, ça démarre en fanfare avec une déclaration en public et je vous promets qu'Archer peut s'attendre à pire encore pour la plus grande joie de Mustang._


	3. Discussion entre deux psychopathes

**Chapitre 2 : Discussion entre deux psychopathes**

Frank Archer était assis derrière son bureau, essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur le document qu'il avait sous les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce qui s'était passé au déjeuner. Mais quoiqu'il fasse son esprit revenait sans cesse à la déclaration du commandant, à la réaction ahurie des autres soldats et, ce qui l'agaçait le plus, au fou rire de Mustang. Il se sentait humilié. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle honte, cette situation était vraiment révoltante. Énervé il se tortilla sur sa chaise en tentant d'oublier la sensation qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre : de peur de croiser Armstrong, il n'avait pas osé sortir de son bureau depuis qu'il s'y était réfugié cinq heures auparavant et sa vessie commençait à se manifester douloureusement. Il secoua la tête en soupirant : lui, Frank Archer, était tellement traumatisé qu'il n'osait même plus aller au petit coin ! Il baissa les yeux vers sa feuille et ratura une ligne d'un geste rageur lorsqu'il entendit une discussion bruyante derrière sa porte.

_« Je vous ai dit que le Colonel ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Repassez plus tard.  
__-Mais bordel tu vas me laisser passer, oui ?!  
__-Je suis désolé mais j'ai reçu des ordres et… »_

**BOUM**

Le militaire au teint pâle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de son bureau. Ouvrant la porte, il jeta un regard irrité à ce qui restait de son secrétaire, puis il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Kimblee qui pénétra dans la pièce en affichant un sourire sadique. L'alchimiste s'avança nonchalamment vers le bureau, les mains dans les poches, tandis qu'Archer l'observait en croisant les bras. L'Écarlate s'installa sur un coin de la table et commença à farfouiller distraitement parmi les documents qui se trouvaient sur le sous-main. Son supérieur toussotât distinctement pour lui rappeler sa présence et Kimblee tourna les yeux dans sa direction en esquissant un sourire.

_« Il parait que j'ai loupé quelque chose au réfectoire ce midi ?  
_Archer le foudroya du regard.  
_-À ce point ? Il faudrait vraiment que j'essaye de me mêler plus souvent aux autres. C'est dommage de passer à côté de tels moments !  
__-Ça suffit !  
__-Oulà il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes irrésistible,_ rétorqua Kimblee en levant les mains d'un air qui se voulait innocent.  
_-Qui vous a parlé de ça d'abord ?  
__-À vrai dire personne, il faut admettre que peu de monde aime bavarder avec moi ici. Mais j'ai réussi à surprendre quelques brides de conversations dans les couloirs, et au stand de tir, ainsi qu'aux toilettes…En fait je crois que tout le monde discute activement de vos amours avec Armstrong. J'ai même entendu l'espèce de gringalet à lunettes de l'équipe Mustang parler d'un pari sur le nombre de jours avant l'annonce officielle de votre liaison avec le Commandant.  
__-QUOI ?!!!_glapit Archer en perdant son self-control légendaire._ Et vous avez laissé cet abruti en vie ?  
__-Ben oui : vous m'avez interdit de faire exploser les soldats du QG, _se défendit l'alchimiste d'un ton ironique.  
L'homme aux yeux bleus se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant d'un air exaspéré.  
_-Tout ça je suis sûr que c'est la faute de Mustang ! Après tout il est ami avec Armstrong : ils ont dû mettre cette idée au point dans le seul but de me ridiculiser.  
__-C'est vrai que vous aviez l'air ridicule, surtout quand vous vous êtes cassé la gueule de votre chaise ! …Il y a des photos qui circulent, _précisa l'Écarlate devant le regard interrogateur de son supérieur. _Mais je ne suis pas persuadé que cette histoire soit un coup monté.  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Il parait qu'Armstrong a été traumatisé par votre fuite de ce midi et qu'il s'est réfugié dans un débarras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
__-Vous plaisantez ?  
__-Pas du tout. Il y a même un bruit qui court disant que Mustang a été contraint par Hawkeye d'aller s'excuser auprès de ce grand couillon et qu'il lui a promis de l'aider à vous séduire juste pour qu'il arrête de chialer.  
_Archer déglutit péniblement à cette idée.  
_-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!  
__-Pourquoi ne pas aller voir votre soupirant pour lui avouer vous aussi votre amour ? _proposa Kimblee avec un grand sourire narquois. Il ajouta après avoir esquivé le classeur que l'homme au regard glacial lui avait lancé au visage : _Ou alors vous restez caché dans votre bureau, en espérant qu'Armstrong oublie où il se trouve.  
__-Cessez immédiatement de vous moquer de moi ! Cette situation est suffisamment pénible, je n'ai pas à endurer vos remarques insolentes en prime.  
__-Ok…Mais franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous trouve Armstrong : en plus d'être désagréable à regarder et franchement ennuyeux, vous n'avez aucun humour.  
__-SORTEZ !!!  
_Kimblee haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie que son supérieur lui désignait d'un doigt tremblant.  
_-Et je vous ordonne de faire exploser tous les abrutis qui oseront prononcer mon nom aujourd'hui ! » _proclama furieusement Archer d'une voix autoritaire avant que l'alchimiste ne referme la porte.

* * *

_En fait je l'aime bien Kimblee, c'est pour ça qu'il va y avoir un concours d'humiliation de hareng entre lui et Mustang ^^_


	4. Choupinou !

**Chapitre 3 : Choupinou !!!  
**

Le lendemain tout semblait être redevenu normal dans le QG et Frank Archer, encore sur ses gardes mais essayant de faire bonne mesure, parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de Kimblee. Il aurait préféré rester dans son bureau mais l'alchimiste ne s'était pas présenté quand il l'avait fait appeler ce qui l'avait grandement contrarié. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour les pauvres soldats que le maniaque des explosifs risquait de transformer en bombes humaines. Non, ce qui l'agaçait c'est qu'on ose lui désobéir, une chose pour laquelle l'Écarlate semblait particulièrement doué. Archer se promit de lui faire passer cette mauvaise habitude, il ne l'avait pas pris sous ses ordres pour qu'il le fasse tourner en bourrique. Arrivant à l'intersection de deux couloirs, il jeta un regard glacial aux hommes qui semblaient commenter son approche avec intérêt avant de tourner à droite d'où lui semblait provenir la voix si mélodieuse de Kimblee. En effet il le retrouva devant les escaliers, apparemment très occupé à discuter dans un langage particulièrement fleuri avec le Colonel Mustang.

_« …alors t'as intérêt à me montrer un peu plus de respect Kimblee ! Je suis Colonel ici et je commence à en avoir marre de te le rappeler !  
__-Mais tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton grade de Colonel ?!  
__-Kimblee ! Encore une remarque de ce genre et je te jure que je grille ta sale tronche de psychopathe !  
__-Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça Colonel Impuissant !  
__-Raaaah ! Maintenant ça suffit enfoiré ! Je vais te cramer !  
__-Pas si je t'explose avant connard !  
__-Hum ! Excusez moi messieurs mais j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez cette dispute, _déclara froidement Archer en s'avançant vers eux tandis qu'ils tournaient un regard ennuyé dans sa direction.  
_-De quoi vous vous mêlez Archer ?  
__-Colonel Archer ! Si vous tenez à ce qu'on respecte votre grade, respectez le mien ! Et laissez Kimblee tranquille, il est sous mes ordres au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.  
__-Et bien puisqu'il est sous vos ordres surveillez-le ! Il a essayé d'exploser mon sous-lieutenant !  
__-Ce gros lard n'avait qu'à pas me rentrer dedans ! _répliqua Kimblee en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers l'alchimiste de flammes.  
Archer s'interposa entre les deux hommes avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains.  
_-Kimblee ça suffit maintenant, je vous interdis de vous en prendre au Colonel Mustang, _ordonna le brun au regard glacial avant d'ajouter mentalement : _…parce que je compte bien le tuer de mes propres mains ! »_

Kimblee lâcha un soupir d'exaspération avant de s'éloigner de Mustang, prêt à suivre son supérieur. Mais avant qu'ils puissent faire demi-tour un cri assourdissant retenti derrière les trois hommes.

_« CHOUPINOU !!!!! »_

Les trois militaires se retournèrent brusquement pour apercevoir un colosse blond entouré d'une constellation de petites étoiles roses scintillantes courir à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

_« Il…il a dit quoi là ?  
__-Chou…  
__-…pi…  
__-…nou ?!  
_Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux écarquillés tandis qu'Armstrong les rejoignait pour se planter devant Archer avec un regard énamouré.  
_-Oh Choupinou ! J'étais tellement désespéré de ne plus te voir !  
__-Pardon ?_ s'exclama le colonel au teint pâle d'une voix laissant transparaître un ahurissement mêlé d'indignation.  
_-Mais maintenant tu es là et mon horizon s'éclaire de nouveau ! Oh mon Choupinou si tu savais comme je t'aime !  
__-Mais ça va pas ?!  
__-Au contraire, tout va très bien, tant que je suis avec toi Choupinou !  
__-Armstrong cessez cette plaisanterie sur le champ !  
__-Une plaisanterie ? Mais quelle plaisanterie Choupinou ?  
_Mustang et Kimblee, qui jusque là avaient difficilement réussi à se retenir d'éclater de rire, se regardèrent et partirent de concert dans un fou rire tonitruant.  
_-Mais…que…Arrêtez de rire immédiatement vous !  
__-Oh Choupinou tu as vu ça ? Ils se sont enfin réconciliés ! C'est tellement beau deux ennemis qui enterrent la hache de guerre, _s'exclama le Commandant avec ravissement.  
_-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! CHOUPINOU !!!  
__-C'EST RIDICULE ! HAHAHAHAA ! LA HONTE !!!  
__-Si c'est pour se foutre de ma gueule je préfère encore qu'ils s'entre-tuent ! _rugit Archer en contemplant furieusement les deux bruns qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre en se tenant les côtes.  
_-Voyons Choupinou…  
__-Et vous cessez de m'appeler par ce sobriquet ridicule ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache !  
__-Hum…euh oui Colonel…Veuillez m'excuser, je me suis laissé emporter…  
__-Voyons Archer ! Ne maltraitez pas ce pauvre Armstrong, il aime tellement vous appeler Choupinou ! _déclara Mustang d'une voix narquoise entre deux éclats de rire.  
Cette remarque suscita un nouvel hurlement hilare de la part de Kimblee et provoqua un glapissement de rage chez son supérieur qui commençait à perdre totalement le contrôle de ses nerfs.  
_-Colonel Mustang, arrêtez d'ennuyer le Colonel Archer. Il ne mérite pas ça, le pauvre Choupinou…  
__-JE VOUS AI INTERDIT DE M'APPELER CHOUPINOU !!! __» _vociféra Archer à l'intention du colosse tout en envoyant brutalement son poing dans le mur qui lui faisait face.

Le militaire au teint pâle regretta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il ramena vers lui sa main douloureuse. Il examina ses phalanges en sang en tentant de dissimuler une grimace de souffrance tandis que les autres hommes, redevenus silencieux, l'observaient avec une inquiétude plus ou moins réelle.

_« Vous vous êtes blessé ?  
__-Non ça va c'est rien ! _répondit Archer d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle.  
_-Colonel faites moi voir. Je vais vous soigner : je connais une méthode infaillible transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong.  
__-C'est bon je vous dis !  
__-Tututut…laissez-moi faire, _déclara le commandant en lui prenant la main.  
_-Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, oui ?!  
_-_Chut, je sais ça fait mal. Mais je vais déposer un bisou qui guérit sur cette jolie petite mimine et ma princesse au teint d'albâtre ne souffrira plus.  
_À ces mots le teint blafard du Colonel passa du blanc au rouge puis au violet et finalement au vert tandis que les deux alchimistes repartaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
_-ÇA SUFFIT !!! JE VOUS PREVIENS QUE SI JAMAIS VOUS OSEZ À NOUVEAU M'ADRESSER UN SEUL MOT, SIGNE, OU GESTE JE VOUS FAIS FUSILLER !!!  
__-Mais…  
__-LA FERME !!! ET VOUS CESSEZ DE RIRE COMME DES ABRUTIS !!!  
__-Désolé Archer…mais…c'est trop drôle, _articula Mustang, absolument pas désolé, après s'être essuyé les yeux mouillés de larmes dues à son hilarité.  
_-KIMBLEE ! ON Y VA, TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
__-À vos ordres…princesse ! _s'exclama l'alchimiste en esquissant une révérence avec un sourire moqueur.  
_-REFAITES ÇA ET JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS FAIS COUPER LES MAINS KIMBLEE !!!  
__-Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter… »_

Archer le foudroya d'un regard glacial et ouvrit la bouche pour protester violemment avant de finalement décider de tourner les talons pour partir d'une démarche extrêmement raide, les poings serrés et la respiration saccadée. L'Écarlate haussa les épaules avec un air goguenard avant d'emboîter le pas à son supérieur.

* * *

_Voilà donc le chapitre 3 des fabuleuses aventures sentimentales d'Archer (hahem...). Pour info l'idée du "Choupinou" ne vient pas de moi, personnellement Archer je préférerais le surnommer affectueusement (enfin façon de parler, hein !) "Hareng" ou "Petit Cachou d'Aspirine"._

_Le prochain chapitre risque d'être publié dans beaucoup plus longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est un des rares pas encore écrit (moi et ma stupide habitude d'écrire dans le désordre) et que je dois aussi bosser sur mon mémoire. Par conséquent le temps que ce chapitre soit rédigé, corrigé et publié vous risquez de voir passer une dizaine de jours minimun._

_A la prochaine !_


End file.
